Une soeur
by marinepotterhead
Summary: Hermione sang pure reve ou cauchemar , ma première fiction sur une Hermionne sag pure


Une sœur !

Bonjour Bonjour je suis nouvelle sur le site et je poste ma 1 Fanfiction qui parle d'un sujet que j'aime beaucoup : Hermione sang-pure ^^ ,et oui étrange nan ? Alors cette fanfiction est assser longue ,les chapitre seront publier toutes les semaines le mardi et samedi aller ça commence ….

Penser au reviews sa fait plasir pour les débutants juste faite pas gaffe au fautes .

Let's goooo !

PDV HERMIONE

Hermione se sentait impuissante ,pour la premiere fois de sa vie elle fut desemparé, ses parents Jean & Henry Granger vennait de lui annoncer qu'elle avait été adopté . Sous le choc Hermione déclara :

-Mais pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ..

-Nous avons promis ,déclara faiblement Jean

-Qui sont ils ?

-Sang pure … Te chercher Demain… Désoler … maugréa Henry dans sa barbe

Sur ce dernier mot Hermione monta dans sa chambre et fit sa valise quand elle descendit elle vit ses « parents »pleurer. D'un ton distant elle declara

-je pars chez des amis vous n'avez qu'a dire a ma «famille» que je suis chez les weasley , c'était un test Hermione savait que jamais les sang pure qu'elle connaisait ne s'avanturais là ...

Quand elle entendit le bruyant sanglot de Jean , elle soupira et leur dit :

Merci de m'avoir élever pendant ces 18 ans .

Hermione , Tu ne te poses pas des questions ?

Si avoua t'elle a contre cœur

Assis toi s'écria jean

Hermione posa valise et s'asseya,rapidement Henry déclara :

Tu veux de l'eau ma cherie ?

Pourquoi cette famille m'a abandonner ? Hermionne ignora la question

Cette famille sont des sorciers qui nous on declarer qu'il devait te mettre en sécuriter sinon un certain seigneur des ténebres t'épousera et que si un jour il mourrait ta famille te retrouverais , Hermionne quand tu nous as raconter ton histoire nous avons compris que c'était fini que nous devions te dire la vériter ,nous avons envoyer une lettre au Zabini il vont venir te chercher demain après midi ,Henry avait déclarer ça d'une traite et alors Jean parla

as-tu une idée de la famille dont il s'agit

Non , bon je ferais mieux de partir ,sur ce Hermionne se leva leur fit la bise et empoigna sa valise et transplana chez les Weasley .

PDV BLAISE

Une quoi déclara faiblement Blaise Zabini

Une sœur mon chéri

Blaise observa ses & Morio Zabini faisaient parti de ces grandes famille de sang pur, une des plus grande à cotés des Malfoy

C'est ta jumelle , quand ta mère et tombé enceinte nous étions fou de joie, mais le seigneur des ténebres nous a averti nous et tous les mangemorts que si c'était une fille il l'épouserait ,quand les médicomages nous on annoncé des jumeaux on a eu peur ,tu es né le premier , puis ta sœur est venus au monde ont la fait adoptée par des moldus : la famille Granger

Blaise ça va ?déclara Sharon, en effet Blaise avait blemit des l'instant ou le nom des Granger avait été prenomçé

Je la connais et Drago et moi on as pas été tendre avec elle avoua Blaise

Narcissa ,Lucius et Drago, arrive déclara Morio

Je vais dans la salle de bains j'arrive.

La salle de bains l'excuse la plus minable que Blaise sortait quand il avait besoin soit de voir personne ,soit de cojiter aujourd'hui c'était les deux ...

Les Malfoy arrivère 5 minutes plus tard avec un Drago encore ahurit …

Bonjour Sharon,Morio dit drago en serrant la main de ce dernier

Blaise et dans « La salle de bain » déclara Morio dit lui que demain apres midi nous allons la chercher ,puis Morio s'adressa a Lucius vous viendrez ?

Biensur s'écria Narcissa , Je veux voir ma filleule

Sur ce mot Drago montit voir blaise qui faisait les 100 pas dans sa chambre

Si elle me déteste Drago je fais quoi ?

Elle ne te détestera pas ses ta sœur d'ailleur demain on va la chercher au debut d'àpres midi ...

PDV HERMIONE

-Voilà je vous est tout dit, puis hermione explosa en larme .

Les weasley et Harry semblait tous choqué.

On s'en fou sang pur ou pas tu restes ma Hermione ,puis Harry la pris dans ses bras .

ça ne vous dérange pas Molly ,Je peux partir sinon je sais que vous et Arthur détester les Zabini ,les Malfoy et toute ses familles ...

Hors de questions que tu partes Hermione S'écra Molly visiblement choqué

Merci

Tant que tu ne deviens pas comme eux gromela Ron

Pardon , explosa Hermionne Tu as dit quoi

Ron se tassa et Hermione partit dans la chambre quelle partagait avec Ginny elle entendit vagement un «Gin' tes folle »

Quelque minutes plus tard elle vit Ginny qui déclara a l'embrasure de la porte

J'ai du convaincre Harry de ne pas venir c'est pour ça que j'ai mis du temps écoute Hermione pourquoi es ce que tu es là avec nous plutot qu'avec eux ...

Je sais pas Gin' mais j'ai besoin d'un calin .

PDV BLAISE

Mange un peux mec , dit drago pour la 100 fois du repas

Peux pas drago murmura Blaise

Bon il est l'heure Blaise soupira Drago et ils descendirent

Blaise vit sa mere pâle au bras de son père .

Blaise se plaça à coté d'eux tandi que les Malfoy était derriere et tous en meme temps ils transplanèrent dans la maison des Granger. Jean & Henry était dans le canapé regardant la TV

Bonjour, s'écria Morio, Ou est-elle ?

Partie ... déclara péniblement Henry .

Quoi ? Ou Ca ?

Chez les Weaslay , vous ne devrier pas l'amener, quand Hermione va chez les Weasley elle ne veux voir personne sauf eux et Harry

Merci mais ses ma fille, s'écria durement Morio

Biensur mais ses moi et ma femme qui l'avons élever déclara froidement Henry

Merci beaucoup de l'avoire élever Henry

Merci Sharon

Maman allons chez les Weasley itervint blaise suppliant

Non s'écrièrent en meme temps Jean et henry

Quoi s'écria Blaise

Elle vous déteste toi et ce garçon Jean pointa du doigt Drago , Elle brulait vos photo des ses 12 ans

Blaise n'eu pas le temps dans savoir plus son pere l'avait fait transplaner

PDV HERMIONE

Hermione était dans le salon avec Ginny,Harry et Ron ils jouait a une bataille explosive quand quelqu'un toca ,Ginny se leva et alla ouvrir …

Elle vit Les Zabini et les Malfoy .

-Hermione c'est pour toi declara finalment Ginny, elle vit un regard de remerciment se peindre sur le visage des deux familles

Hermionne s'avança et vit sa famille et la famille Malfoy automatiquement elle recula elle percuta Harry qui ne semblait pas surpris et fit

-Entré donc dit Harry entousiaste

-Vous vouler boire quelque chose ? Proposa gentiment Harry

Un wisky steuplait s'écria Hermione je vais les faire quelqu'un d'autre ?

Moi s'écrièrent Ron et Ginny

Tu nous accompagne Harry ?

Non Hermione il est …

Bois Potter coupa Hermione lui donnant son verre .

Harry soupira pris son verre et le bus d'une trete comme Hermione ,Ron et Ginny

Un silence genant s'installa mais bienheureusement Ron s'était servit un deuxieme verre de Wisky et il c'était endormi .

Harry pri la parole

Bien Ginny tu m'aides pour Ron

Quel idiot fini et ça ses mon frère ..

Je vais vous aidez aussi s'écria Hermione

Non Hermione reste avec nos inviter

Gin' a raison Hermione approuva Potter

Salaud maugréa Hermione

Harry porta Ron avec Ginny et ils montèrent ...

-Je ne veux pas venir avec vous déclara Hermione

-Pourquoi ça ? Dit Morio d'une voix enrouez

Je veux restez avec Harry et les Weasley

Mais …

Hermione J'ai fini de preparer ta valise coupa Ginny

Gin' je reste ...

Non Hermione tu pars avec Ta famille coupa Harry

Aussitot dit aussitôt fait la valise d'hermione dévala les escalier ainsi qu'un sac de livre,Ginny et Harry arrivere derrière les affaires

Bon hermione en ce voit à la rentrè tes livres sont là . Dit Ginny

Viens-là dit Hermione , puis elles se firent un calin

Heh moi je comptes pour du beurre ,soupira Harry ,ma petite amie et ma meuilleure amie s'en fichent de moi …

Hermione se détachat de Ginny et les toisats

Avez vous eu l'exelente idée de me viré pour être seuls ,dit Hermione suspicieuse

Tu l'as eu pendant toute l'année dernière c'est mon tour maintenant s'écria Ginny légerment boudeuse .

Serais tu jalouse d'Hermione Gin' ,ricana Harry

Non mais elle est resté toute 1 ans non stop avec Toi c'est mon tour

Bon je vous dit aurevoir oui ou merde ,déclara Hermione impaciente

Sa va sa va bougona Ginny

Faites de gros bisous à Ron et-et … Elle sentait les larmes venir ,elle ne voulait pas quitter Harry et Ginny

Ginny se détacha de Harry et étraignit avec force Hermione

Bon on se reveras en septembre 'Mione ,dit Ginny

Ouais Gin' d'ici là j'te passe la relève pour veiller sur Harry ,Tu vas voir c'est un véritable calvaire j'ai asser donné durant 8 ans …

Eh je suis là et je suis pas si terrible que ça

Si s'écrièrent Ginny et Hermione en même temps

Viens la Hermione

Ils s'étraignirent et Hermione pleura et déclara tout en sanglotant légerment

-Fais pas trop de conneries

'est pas mon genre ,puis ils éxplosèrent tout les deux de rire ,Hermione se détacha lentement de Harry et pris ses valise ,les Zabini et les Malfoy était déjà dehors , ils l'attendait un frisson la parcourit et elle leur offrit un sourrire éclatant quelque peu forcé .Harry lui avait demander de faire des efforts elle le ferait et elle dut avoué quelle fut impaciente de les connaîtres .

Trasplanons Hermione veux tu prendres mon bras s'écria son père

Biensur ,elle s'apretat a prendre ces valises quand Blaise s'approchat et fit d'une voix toute petite

Laisse je vais faire il lui fit un sourrire timide qu'Hermione ne lui rendit pas et elle vue son expression changé

PDV BLAISE

Dans le jardin des weaslay ,un énorme jardin avec une toute petite maison. Tous s'avancèrent vers la porte d'entré et Morio frappa, Ginny leur ouvrit elle fut surprise puis appela Hermione. On la remercia tous du regard après tout, elle aurait pu nous claquer la porte au nez...

Quand Hermione se posta devant la porte mon ceour ratta un batement ,elle recula aussitôt et percuta dans Harry qui nous invita a entrer. Hermione ce servit du Wisky accompagné par Ron,Ginny et Harry.

Ronacompagner des deux autres montèrent laissant Hermionne seule avec nous

-Je ne viens pas ...

Tous lui parut bien vague après cette phrase ,il n'écoutait plus et il se modit de l'interieur : _C'est de ma faute si elle ne vient pas_. Il se répetait cette phrase puis il se rendit compte que sa famille et les Malfoy partait dehors. Une fois dehors il soupira et vit sa seour sortir le visage plein de larme, ses valises étant dehors il compris qu'elle venait avec eux , elle s'avança vers ses valise mais il la devença et lui sourit et elle ne répondit pas ...


End file.
